iron_throne_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Joyeous Morrigen
'''Joyeous Morrigen '''is the head of the House Morrigen and also Lady of The Crow's Nest. Appearance Joyeous has long and thick red hair that has many times been described as flames. It is usually worn down with crow feathers braided into it. She has icy blue eyes, usually lined with black kohl to seem more intimidating. She is not very tall, only 5'3" with pale white skin, slender arms, chest and stomach and wide hips. Due to training a majority of the crows, her skin is covered in scarring from the birds' talons, running from her shoulders to her fingers. Joy keeps a very innocent look, usually doe-eyed and childish. Wherever she goes, she has a number of blades on her body. One sheath is strapped to her left calf, two strapped to her thighs, and one is specially built into her corset. On journeys, she wears her special corset and skirts that let her get to her daggers easily. She wears a thicker black kohl along her eyes and usually a dark red lip stain, resembling the Stranger in human form. She leaves her arms and shoulders bare, letting the scars warn off whomever would want to attack. In her court, she tends to dress more conservatively, in rich gowns and laces. In her dungeon is the only time one will ever see her in trousers. History Joyeous (Joy) Morrigen is the last member and head of House Morrigen and the Lady of Crow’s Nest. Joyeous’s grandfather was Lord Lester Morrigen of Crows Nest, a staunch advocate of the Baratheon reign and both of Joyeous’s great-uncles died serving Stannis Baratheon. The younger uncle, Ser Guyard the Green, was in King Renly’s Rainbow Guard and, after Renly’s death, died during the Battle of the Blackwater serving Stannis; the elder uncle, Ser Richard, died during the Winter that Burned. Lord Lester was the only one of his brothers to survive all of the terrors involved in the wars. Lord Lester married the middle daughter of House Peasebury and fathered one son, Duncas, who would eventually rule. He wed a daughter from House Blackberry, Shireene, to strengthen the alliance between two houses. Duncas fathered two daughters, although desperately wanting sons, the youngest dying in childbirth with Shireene, leaving Joyeous by herself. As Joyeous grew from newborn to toddler, her septa noticed that when she spoke, she would repeat certain sounds before drawing out the full word. Her stutter would develop and become the butt of many jokes. To make up for it, and for having a daughter instead of a son, Duncas would train Joyeous in caring for their House’s pride, trained crows in 354 AC. Many crows did gather around the Crow’s Nest for some strange reason, and many have been trained and sold to be delivery birds. Joy’s two crows, who she had cared for since they hatched, were trained to attack. As she trained her crows in the woods one day, she was almost attacked by bandits. From there, Duncas had his best bannermen teach Joy to properly use a dagger for when she was threatened. She would practice whenever her duties as a crowmaster were finished. In 360 AC, after coming home from delivering a crow to a neighboring village, she was attacked by a brute. After he got a few punches in, she was finally able to kill him by slitting his throat. The blood on her hands gave her great pleasure, and she started honing her craft of torturing on bandits and thieves that would end up in her dungeon. Five years later, her father passed away from old age, leaving Joy the last Morrigen and the Lady of Crow’s Nest. Joyeous absolutely hated being a lady and only wanted to fly her crows and keep her Nest safe. Recent Events 368 AC: Joyeous Morrigen travels from The Crow's Nest to Storm's End, searching for a suitable husband. When Lyonel Baratheon called the Lords of the Stormlands to Queen's Landing, Lord Axell Swann offered to accompany her on the trek to the Crownlands. On their first day out, the two were attacked by four bandits who shot the man before three were beat to death by Swann soldiers. The fourth, tortured and castrated by Joyeous. Category:Stormlander Category:House Morrigen